


I'm Cold

by Katrinos, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Стайлз забыл куртку, и Джексон его согрел.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258456) by [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg). 



> Переведено для команды WTF TeenWolfRarePairings2017

Стайлз знал, что ему стоило надеть куртку. Было чертовски холодно, но, конечно, он не ожидал, что будет бродить по лесу в два часа ночи с остальными в поисках долбаных пикси. Он поежился и потер руками плечи в тщетной попытке хоть немного согреться. Джексон, шедший впереди него, обернулся и остановился. 

— Ты замерз? — спросил он. 

Стайлз одарил его своим лучшим пренебрежительным взглядом, стуча при этом зубами. 

— Не все из нас ходячие печки, Джексон, — съязвил он.

Уиттмор усмехнулся и неожиданно подошел вплотную. Не успел Стайлз скептически посмотреть на Джексона, как тот обнял его. Покраснев, Стайлз уткнулся лицом в чужую удивительно рельефную грудь. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, наслаждаясь теплом.

Джексон пожал плечами.

— Ведь для этого и нужна стая.

— Ты считаешь меня стаей? — удивился Стайлз. 

— Конечно да, придурок.

Стайлз уставился на Джексона так, словно у того выросла вторая голова. 

— Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь. 

Взгляд, который Джексон бросил на Стайлза, можно было назвать извиняющимся. 

— Нет, я никогда не испытывал к тебе ненависти. И задирал тебя и Скотта лишь ради своего образа. Сейчас я изменился, — проговорил Джексон, выглядя непривычно уязвимым.

— О, — только и смог сказать Стайлз. 

Джексон снял с себя куртку и накинул ее на плечи Стайлза. 

— Постарайся не замерзнуть до смерти, — сказал ему Джексон и наконец отошел, продолжив обнюхивать местность в поисках пикси. 

Стайлз улыбнулся ему в спину и крепче стянул края куртки на плечах, чувствуя, что теперь-то он точно согрелся.


End file.
